Lotte Love
by Heenspiration
Summary: Xiumin dan Chen di Lotte World. Berbagai kejadian seru dan tidak terduga akan mereka alami! Bad Summary, langsung ke cerita aja! RnR! My First EXO fic. Romance&Humor YAOI OOC Chen X Xiumin CHENMIN/XIUCHEN slight: HunHan,SiChul,BaekYeol


Lotte Love

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s)

Genre : Romance, Humor

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author. Walaupun ga jelas dan pasaran ceritanya'-' semoga kalian menikmati.

Main Cast : Chen, Xiumin

(Slight : HunHan, SiChul, BaekYeol)

.

.

"Luhan ge, kau lihat Xiumin hyung?" ujar Chen setengah berteriak.

"Kurasa ia masih di dalam kamar. Kau tahu? Gaya rambut barunya itu membuatnya lebih lama berdandan." jawab Luhan setengah tertawa.

"Gaya rambut baru Xiumin hyung membuatnya tambah cantik.." gumam Chen.

"Hah? Apa katamu?"

Chen menggaruk tengkuknya, "Ah, tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa." jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Kau ini. Yasudah, sana panggil dia Kita harus cepat-cepat berangkat."

"Ne!"

Chen setengah berlari menuju kamar Xiumin. Ia mengetuk pintunya pelan, "Hyung! Kau di dalam? Cepatlah keluar, sebentar lagi kita berangkat." teriaknya.

"Iya aku di dalam, tunggu sebentar saja. Aku hampir siap." sahut Xiumin.

"Baiklah Hyung."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Xiumin keluar dari dalam kamar. "Kau menungguku disini?" ujarnya ketika melihat Chen yg sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

Chen meneguk ludahnya. Sejak kapan Hyung bakpao nya menjadi secantik ini? Ia menatap ke arah Xiumin, memandangi bibir tipis si pipi bakpao yang melengkung-lengkung indah ketika berbicara.

"Yak! Kim Jongdae! Kenapa terdiam seperti itu?" teriak Xiumin membuyarkan lamunan Chen.

"Iya hyung. A-ayo kita berangkat."

"Kajja." Xiumin menggenggam tangan Chen. Membuat Chen kaget.

Dadanya berdebar.

Perasaan apa ini?

Lotte Love

"Issh.. kalau tahu Sehun ikut, aku malas sekali pergi." omel Xiumin di jok belakang. "Aku hanya akan jadi kambing congek disini. Melihat kalian berdua bermesraan, huh!"

Sehun tertawa, "Lalu kau anggap Chen hyung itu apa? Kan ada dia. Kau bukan satu-satunya kambing congek hyung.." ujarnya sambil melirik ke arah Chen. Chen hanya tersenyum.

"Sama saja kita berdua kambing congek! Aish, Chen lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat lain. Sehun, turunkan kami di Lotte World." pinta Xiumin.

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus aku yang bayar tiketnya hyung? Kau kan yang ingin kesini.." tolak Chen ketika Xiumin memintanya membayar dua buah tiket untuk mereka.

Xiumin cemberut, "Yasudah kalau kau tak mau. Lebih baik aku pulang saja." lalu bersiap untuk pulang.

Greb. Chen menarik tangan Xiumin, mencegahnya untuk pulang. "Issh, sebenarnya yang lebih tua itu siapa sih? Kenapa cengeng sekali.." gumam Chen.

"Apa katamu?!"

Chen menggeleng cepat, "Ah, tidak hyung.. Bukan apa-apa." ia mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu membayar tiket. "Kajja, kita masuk."

"Hu'um." Xiumin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Hei, tadi dia cemberut kan?

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam Lotte World. Tanpa sadar Chen terus memperhatikan Xiumin.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh?" tanya Xiumin.

"Bukan itu.. Hm, itu t-topimu bagus hyung. Cocok dengan warna rambutmu."

Tapi sepertinya Xiumin tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Chen ia sudah asyik berlarian menuju wahana-wahana yang ada di Lotte World.

"Hyung.. Mengapa kau semanis itu?" gumam Chen untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Xiumin melambaikan tangannya sambil berteriak, "Chen! Kemarilah, kita naik roller coaster!"

"Iya hyung. Berhentilah berteriak, kau mau suaramu habis lagi?" sahut Chen sambil tertawa.

"Issh kau ini."

Chen berlari menyusul Xiumin, "Kau yakin mau naik roller coaster?"

Xiumin mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja! Kenapa? Kau takut ya?" godanya.

Chen menggeleng, "Tidak hyung, siapa yang takut? Aku malah lebih takut kalau mendengarmu berteriak-teriak karena ketakutan ketika kita sudah naik roller coaster nanti." ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Xiumin diam, ekspresinya datar. Chen berhenti tertawa. "Yak Hyung! Jangan seperti itu. Ekspresimu membuatku takut.."

"Siapa suruh bicara seperti itu? Ah sudahlah kau ini, lihat orang-orang sudah mengantri di belakang kita." Xiumin menarik tangan Chen lalu mereka berdua duduk di roller coaster paling depan.

Chen melirik ke arah Xiumin. Pipi bakpaonya menggembung ketika ia menarik nafas, sangat manis. "Berdoalah dengan baik Hyung. Agar kita selamat. Aku takut roller coasternya jatuh karena tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhmu. Hahah—," Chen berhenti tertawa ketika Xiumin memperlihatkan 'glare' nya.

"Roller coasternya lebih tidak kuat menahan beban dosamu, Kim Jongdae.." ujar Xiumin datar.

Chen meneguk ludahnya, lalu diam mematung.

Suara mesin roller coaster sudah terdengar. Xiumin memegang pegangannya dengan sangat kuat. Mata bulatnya semakin bulat, mungkin karena ia agak gugup. Chen tertawa—sangat pelan—mengejek. Roller coasternya mulai bergerak, pelan pada awalnya sebelum akhirnya melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal yang membuat orang-orang berteriak histeris. Xiumin? Jangan salah, sekarang ia sedang tertawa sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Chen yang wajahnya seperti sedang menahan buang air. See? Siapa yang sekarang malah ketakutan.

Chen berpegangan dengan sangat kuat, tangannya gemetar. Ia tidak meneriakkan apapun. Rasa takut membuatnya kehilangan asa untuk berteriak atau apapun itu. Demi Tuhan, ia ingin turun dari roller coaster itu sekarang juga.

"Aaaaaaa... KIM JONGDAE BODOHHHHHH! AAAAAAA." teriak Xiumin.

Chen tidak bergeming, seperti apapun ejekkan Xiumin untuknya. Sekeras apapun Xiumin berteriak ia tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah, turun dari roller coaster dan mengakhiri mimpi—Ups, ralat. Kenyataan yang lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk yang pernah ia alami.

Setelah beberapa putaran, akhirnya Roller Coasternya berhenti. Xiumin menutup mulutnya sambil menahan tawa. Chen terlihat pucat dan ekspresinya masih sama.

"Pfffffftttt... Chen! Kau sangat lucu."

Xiumin melepaskan pegangannya, lalu menepuk-nepuk wajah Chen. "Hei sadarlah. Roller coasternya sudah berhenti."

.

.

.

.

Xiumin belum berhenti tertawa, apalagi setelah mengambil foto mereka ketika berada di atas Roller coaster tadi. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju wahana lain ia menutup mulutnya agar tawanya tidak terlalu terdengar membahana.

"Hyung, sampai kapan kau akan tertawa?" protes Chen.

Xiumin nyengir, "Lihat wajahmu... Pffft..." ia memperlihatkan foto itu. Xiumin yang sedang tertawa lebar dan Chen dengan wajah super anehnya yang sedang ketakutan.

"Berikan fotonya padaku!" Chen berusaha mengambil foto itu dari tangan Xiumin tetapi sayangnya Xiumin cepat menghindar dan langsung menyembunyikan foto itu.

"Akan aku berikan setelah memperlihatkannya pada semua orang! Pffft... Kim Jongdae.. Kenapa kau penakut sekali hahahaha.."

"Ya.. Hyung. Kau kejam!"

.

.

.

"Sudah siang rupanya." Xiumin melihat jam di tangannya yang menunjuk ke angka dua belas. Panas matahari sudah mulai terik, ia sedikit mengelap keringat di dahinya.

Chen mengangguk, "Iya hyung. Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim?" ajak Chen ketika melihat sebuah kedai es krim. Ia tahu pasti bahwa Xiumin pasti sedang kepanasan sekarang.

Xiumin menatap Chen dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, khas anak kecil imut yang ditawari untuk makan es krim. "Kau benar. Ayo kita makan es krim!" jawabnya bersemangat.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kedai es krim itu. Lalu duduk di kursi panjang bersebelahan (mereka tidak duduk berhadapan).

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang pelayan ramah.

"Aku pesan,—"

Belum sempat Xiumin memesan, Chen sudah lebih dulu mengatakan pesanan Xiumin, "Es krim blueberry." ujarnya mantap. Xiumin tersenyum, ternyata Chen tahu rasa es krim kesukaannya.

"Iya iya kau benar." ucap Xiumin.

"Satu es krim blueberry." kata sang pelayan sambil mencatat pesanan. "Bagaimana dengan anda?" lalu ia bertanya pada Chen.

"Es krim blueberry juga." jawab Chen.

Xiumin membulatkan matanya, "Apa-apaan kau ini, tidak kreatif. Tidak, es krim blueberry nya satu saja. Satu lagi es krim cokelat dengan mint." ucapnya dengan lancar.

"Baiklah, satu es krim blueberry dan satu es krim coklat dengan mint. Apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang pelayan.

"Tidak, itu saja. Terima kasih." jawab Xiumin sambil tersenyum. Pelayan itupun segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Chen terkekeh, "Kau tahu juga rasa es krim kesukaanku hyung."

"Jadi itu membuatmu bangga?"

Chen manyun, "Jutek sekali kau hyung."

"Hehehe.." Xiumin malah tertawa, "Aku bercanda. Terima kasih ya Chen."

Chen tersenyum, "Ne, hyung. Eh, tapi masa hanya terima kasih saja hyung? Itu tidak cukup. Aku kan sudah membelikan tiket masuk, menemanimu menaikki wahana-wahana, membelikanmu es—,"

Chu.

Xiumin mencium pipi Chen. Membuat Chen berhenti mengomel dan sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"A.. Apa-apaan kau hyung. Memangnya itu cuk—,"

Chu.

Kali ini bukan hanya Chen yang kaget, tapi Xiumin juga. Tak sengaja bibirnya jatuh tepat di bibir Chen, padahal niatnya ia ingin mengecup pipi Chen sekali lagi. Tapi saat itu Chen sedang menghadap ke arah Xiumin, sehingga bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Xiumin.

Xiumin menggaruk tengkuknya malu, pipi putihnya merona sangat merah.

Chen cengo.

Jantungnya berdebar semakin tak karuan.

Untuk bebetapa saat, mereka berdua saling terdiam.

Untungnya sang pelayan segera datang membawa pesanan, sehingga mereka dapat sedikit menghilangkan kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi diantara mereka.

"E-es krim nya enak ya, hyung." Chen menyendokkan es krim ke mulutnya.

"Ahaha.. Iya.."

.

.

.

.

Xiumin menghampiri seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis, sepertinya ia terpisah dengan orangtua nya. Chen mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hei adik manis, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Xiumin sambil berjongkok. Ia mengelus pipi anak perempuan itu dan menghapus air matanya.

"Hiks.. A-aku tidak tahu umma ku dimana, Appa ku juga.. Hiks.. Padahal tadi ada.." jawabnya sesegukan.

Chen tersenyum melihat Xiumin yang sedang mengajak anak kecil itu bicara. Langsung saja ia menggendong anak itu. "Ayo kita cari umma dan appa mu, ya," ia melirik ke arah Xiumin, "Kasihan anak ini hyung, lebih baik kita bawa ke pusat informasi. Siapa tahu kita menemukan orang tuanya."

Xiumin mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar Chen." lalu mengelus rambut anak perempuan itu.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Chen ketika anak kecil itu sudah tidak menangis.

"Namaku Choi Hyejoon." jawabnya sambil memeluk leher Chen yang sedang menggendongnya.

Xiumin tersenyum, "Kau sudah seperti ayahnya, Chen."

Chen ikut tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kau Umma nya hyung."

Lagi-lagi Xiumin tidak mendengar perkataan Chen. Matanya masih berbinar-binar sambil menjelajah ke tiap sudut Lotte World. Sangat... Manis.

"Ah! Itu pusat informasi Chen. Ayo cepat kita kesana dan umumkan tentang Hyejoon."

.

_"Kepada orang tua dari Choi Hyejoon, harap menuju ke pusat informasi." _

Berita kehilangan Hyejoon langsung saja diumumkan di pusat informasi dan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru Lotte World. Chen dan Xiumin masih menemani Hyejoon sambil mengajaknya bermain.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Xiumin.

Hyejoon menghitung jari-jari tangannya yang mungil, "Atu.. Dua.. Iga.. Empat.." lalu ia memperlihatkan jarinya yang menunjuk angka empat, "Empat beyas taun!"

Xiumin dan Chen tertawa bersamaan melihat aksi lugu Hyejoon. "Kau sudah besar berarti." ujar Chen.

"Iya, aku tudah besal dan akan jadi pelempuan yang tantik sepelti umma dan kau.." celoteh Hyejoon sambil memeluk Xiumin.

Xiumin kaget ketika Hyejoon ingin menjadi cantik sepertinya. Tapi Chen malah mengangguk, "Kau benar, tante Minseok memang cantik!"

"Issh Jongdae, aku ini tampan!" protesnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Chen nyengir.

"Hyejoon!" seorang yeoja, eh namja cantik memanggil nama Hyejoon. Di belakangnya ada namja yang tampan walau sudah agak berumur.

"Umma.." Hyejoon langsung berlari ke arahnya, ia memeluk namja cantik yang ternyata adalah Umma nya itu.

"Ah Hyejoon, Umma dan Appa mencarimu dari tadi.. Ternyata kau disini." ujar Umma dari Hyejoon. "Aku Heechul, dan ini suamiku Siwon. Terima kasih kalian sudah menjaga Hyejoon.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kalian tidak ada.." lanjutnya sambil melihat kearah Chen dan Xiumin.

"Tidak masalah." jawab Xiumin dan Chen bersamaan.

Siwon menyambut Hyejoon lalu menggendongnya, "Ah, Hyejoon.. Kau tidak merepotkan mereka berdua kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Hyejoon sangat manis." ucap Xiumin sambil mengelus kepala Hyejoon.

Hyejoon mencubit-cubit wajah Appanya, "Appa dan umma yang melepotkan, aku jadi bingung kan gala-gala appa dan umma hilang.."

Mereka semua tertawa bersamaan mendengar celotehan Hyejoon.

"Yasudah, mari kita pulang.. Hari sudah sore," ucap Heechul pada Hyejoon. "Sekali lagi terima kasih ya." lanjutnya sambil menatap ke arah Xiumin dan Chen.

"Tentu saja, itu sudah tugasku untuk menjaganya!" kata Chen.

"Jangan lupa juga menjaga kekasihmu itu." goda Siwon sambil menunjuk ke arah Xiumin.

Chen dan Xiumin menggeleng bersamaan.

"Ah tidak, kami bukan pasangan kekasih. Iya kan Chen?" ujar Xiumin.

Chen hanya diam.

"Aku jadi mengingat masa mudaku kembali." ujar Heechul. Siwon memeluk pinggang istrinya itu lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Heechul. Romantis sekali..

Chen menatap kedua pasangan itu. Berkhayal kalau masa depannya dengan Xiumin akan seperti mereka. Eh, apa yang kau fikirkan Kim Jongdae!

"Lihat, Hyejoon sudah capek rupanya." Heechul merapihkan poni Hyejoon yang sedang terlelap di gendongan Appa nya. "Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu."

"Iya, kami pulang duluan." Siwon menambahkan. Sambil menggendong Hyejoon ia menghampiri Chen lalu berbisik, "Dia itu manis. Jangan sampai kau menyesal."

Chen mengangguk kaku lalu terdiam sebentar. Meresapi perkataan Siwon barusan.

Ia benar. Jangan sampai kau menyesal.

.

.

.

.

Chen menghela nafasnya ketika selesai menaiki wahana yang ke.. Entah keberapa. Yang jelas sudah banyak sekali wahana yang mereka naiki, mulai dari yang ekstrim sampai wahana untuk anak-anak (dasar-,-). Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia sudah sangat capek. Rasanya badannya akan remuk sekarang juga, tetapi semua perasaan itu ia buang jauh-jauh ketika melihat Xiumin yang masih tampak energik dan tidak kehilangan semangatnya.

"Ke tempat souvenir yuk!" lagi-lagi Xiumin menarik tangan Chen. Dengan tidak sabaran ia menyeret Chen menuju tempat souvenir.

Chen mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti Xiumin untuk pergi kesana. "Untung aku bawa cukup uang.." ujarnya lemas.

"Itu mirip denganmu hyung!" Chen menunjuk deretan boneka rakun mungil yang tertata rapih di toko souvenir. Itu adalah Lotty dan Lorry, maskot Lotte World.

Xiumin cemberut, "Apa benar aku mirip rakun?"

"Hm, kurasa iya. Tapi kau lebih imut." Chen mengambil sebuah boneka lalu memberikannya pada Xiumin.

"Apa?" tanya Xiumin bingung.

"Angkat bonekanya hyung, letakkan di sebelah wajahmu. Aku akan memotretmu." kata Chen sambil menyiapkan ponsel nya.

Xiumin melihat ke boneka itu, lalu melakukan apa yang Chen suruh. "Begini?"

"Bagus! Sekarang senyum hyung. Cheeeese!"

Ckrek.

Chen memotret Xiumin yang berpose imut dengan boneka itu, lalu ia tersenyum melihat hasilnya. Setelahnya ia langsung mengambil boneka lain yang berpakaian laki-laki lalu memeluknya.

"Sekarang ayo kita foto bersama." ajak Chen lagi.

"Ok!" Xiumin memegang boneka dengan tangan kanannya, lalu merangkul Chen dengan tangan kirinya. Xiumin agak mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua agar dapat terpotret dengan baik. Chen melirik ke arah Xiumin sekilas, mencoba mengontrol nafasnya yang berhembus tidak teratur.

"Cepat Chen, aku mulai pegal." oceh Xiumin. Chen mengangguk.

"Ne, hyung."

Ckrek.

"Mana hasilnya? Aku ingin lihat!" Xiumin meletakkan bonekanya lalu melihat ke ponsel Chen.

"Hasilnya bagus hyung." kata Chen.

Xiumin tersenyum, "Iya, lumayan untuk kenang-kenangan. Nanti kirimkan padaku, ya?"

Chen mengangguk, "Ok hyung!"

"Chen, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ya." ujar Xiumin.

"Eh? Mau kuantar hyung?"

Xiumin menggeleng cepat, "Diantar? Memangnya aku ini anak kecil apa? Sudah, kau tunggu disini saja. Tuh disana ada tempat duduk kan? Dah."

"Baiklah hyung. Jangan lama-lama!"

"Oki doki!" Xiumin langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Xiumin POV

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Chen, sebenarnya aku berbohong. Aku tidak mau ke kamar mandi, tapi aku mau membelikan souvenir untuknya. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah sangat baik padaku, aku harus membalasnya.

Aku menyusuri rak-rak tempat souvenir yang tersusun rapi. Semuanya sangat lucu sehingga aku bingung untuk memilih yang mana, apalagi aku harus cepat-cepat, jangan sampai Chen menungguku.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku menemukan benda yang pas. Sebuah syal berwarna biru cerah yang di ujung-ujungnya terdapat gambar dua rakun mungil.

"Kurasa ini cocok."

Langsung saja aku mengambilnya dan membayar di kasir. Tidak lupa meminta agar syal itu dibungkus dengan kertas kado.

End Xiumin POV

Chen menunggu Xiumin dengan tidak sabar, entah mengapa hyung nya itu belum kembali setelah sekitar setengah jam dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

"Xiumin hyung dimana sih? Lama sekali." kata Chen sambil bolak-balik melihat jam nya. "Ah, lebih baik aku susul dia ke kamar mandi. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

Chen melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang Xiumin tuju tadi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Xiumin ternyata sudah kembali.

"Kau mau kemana Chen?" tanya Xiumin ketika melihat Chen yang terburu-buru.

"A-aku tadi mau keluar sebentar. Eh, ternyata kau sudah kembali.." jawabnya berbohong. Ia malu jika ketahuan bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan Xiumin.

"Ooh," Xiumin mengangguk. "Oh iya, ini.. Aku membelikanmu ini. Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya tadi di salah satu toko dan langsung ingat padamu." kata Xiumin yang sebenarnya berbohong juga, sudah jelas bahwa ia sengaja untuk membelikan Chen hadiah.

Chen memperhatikan bungkusan itu, "Untukku, hyung?" ujarnya tak percaya.

"Iya, untukmu.. Ini ambil." Xiumin menyerahkan bingkisan itu dengan perasaan sedikit malu.

Dengan senang hati Chen mengambilnya, "Isinya apa hyung?"

"Buka saja bodoh! Buat apa bertanya."

Chen menggembungkan pipinya, "Iya iya hyung. Jangan marah-marah terus." ia membuka bungkusan itu, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum melihat hadiah dari Xiumin. Sebuah syal dengan warna kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Xiumin sambil nyengir. "Maaf aku hanya bisa membelikanmu itu."

Chen mengacak-ngacak rambut Xiumin, "Tentu saja aku suka hyung. Apalagi kau yang memberikannya padaku!"

"Eh?" kata Xiumin yang mendengar jelas perkataan Chen, 'Apalagi kau yang memberikannya padaku!' apa maksudnya kata-kata itu?

"Apa?" Chen mengambil syal itu dari bungkusan nya, "Ada gambar rakunnya juga. Dengan melihat ini, aku akan ingat denganmu hyung."

"Semirip itukah aku dengan rakun?" protes Xiumin.

"Anak rakun, tepatnya." Chen mencubit pipi Xiumin gemas. "Hehe, terima kasih banyak hyung. Aku akan memakainya." ia bersiap untuk memakai syal pemberian dari Xiumin.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Sekarang ini musim panas. Buat apa pakai syal?!" kata Xiumin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pose terimut yang sudah sering Chen lihat, tapi tidak membuatnya bosan sama sekali.

Chen nyengir, ia tetap memakai syal itu di lehernya. "Ini kan style hyung. Biar saja aku memakainya."

"Dasar keras kepala!" Xiumin setengah tertawa.

"Yang penting tidak pelit hyung." kata Chen membela diri.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai malam, Chen dan Xiumin masih setia menyusuri Lotte World. Xiumin mengemut sebuah lolipop yang sekarang ukurannya mulai mengecil karena sudah dimakan sejak tadi.

"Yuk deo ha gi yuk eun.. Chup.. Chup.. Gwiyomi." Xiumin mengecup-ngecup lolipop nya sambil menyanyikan bait terakhir gwiyomi.

Chen menatap Xiumin yang bibir tipisnya mengerucut sempurna sambil mengecup lolipop. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana lucunya Xiumin sekarang? Tidak tahukah ia bahwa Chen berkali-kali menelan ludahnya, berusaha mati-matian untuk menutupi perasaannya yang semakin tidak karuan.

"Chen.. Chen!" Xiumin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Chen. Namja tampan itu langsung tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Sekarang kita naik apa lagi ya?" Xiumin mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Masih dengan mengemut lolipop juga.

Chen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak habis fikir dengan Xiumin yang masih tetap bersemangat padahal hari sudah gelap. "Naik apa ya..." matanya melihat ke sudut-sudut yang masih terjangkau dari sana. Seketika ia tertarik dengan wahana bertuliskan 'Load Nelson's Armada' yaitu permainan mengayuh perahu bebek di tengah danau. " Kita naik itu saja hyung!"

"Ne, kajja!"

Sebelum naik ke perahunya, mereka memakai jaket pengaman. Setelah itu mereka langsung naik ke salah satu perahu bebek.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengayuh? Aku mulai capek Chen." Xiumin berhenti mengayuh ketika mereka berada di tengah danau.

"Yasudah, kita istirahat saja dulu hyung." jawab Chen yang sama-sama menghentikan kayuhannya. Mereka berdua terdiam ditengah keheningan malam. Angin dingin berdesir, menggelitik tubuh mereka. Nyaman.

Xiumin menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang, walaupun cahaya lampu di sepanjang Lotte World lebih mendominasi malam itu tetapi bintang malam tetap yang paling indah baginya.

"Hari ini kau senang hyung?" tanya Chen.

Xiumin melirik ke arah Chen, "Tidak."

Chen mendesah lesu, "Yaah.. Kukira kau senang, ternyata tidak."

Namja berpipi bakpao itu tertawa, "Iya Chen, aku tidak senang. Tapi aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangaaaaaat senang!"

Chen mencubit pipi Xiumin, "Kau ini hyung, selalu saja begitu."

"Kau ini Chen, selalu saja mencubit pipiku." ujar Xiumin menirukan gaya bicara Chen.

Mereka tertawa bersamaan.

Dan hening kembali.

Mereka berdua larut dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing.

Chen POV

Apa kau tahu hyung? Kalau kau berkata hari ini kau sangat senang, aku lebih senang lagi. Seribu kali lebih senang. Melihatmu tertawa sepanjang hari, melihatmu yang mengajak main Hyejoon, melihat matamu berbinar-binar ketika melihat wahana yang menurutmu mengesankan, dan sekarang berada di tempat yang indah, malam yang indah bersamamu hyung. Hanya bersamamu.

Tahukah kau bagaimana berdebarnya dadaku ketika kau mengecup pipiku? Bagaimana jantungku seperti ingin melompat keluar ketika kau menempelkan bibirmu tepat di bibirku? Walaupun aku tahu kau tidak sengaja.. Tapi aku tetap senang.

Kenapa aku begitu pengecut untuk menutupi semua perasaan ini hyung? Apa seharusnya aku mengatakan semuanya padamu? Bahwa sejujurnya aku menyayangimu.. Bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu, Minseok hyung.

Aku mencintaimu.

Aku ingin kau mengetahui hal itu.

Tapi aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk mengutarakan isi hatiku.

Aku melirikmu sekali lagi, melihat wajahmu adalah suatu keharusan. Seperti candu. Aku bahkan tidak bosan menatap wajahmu, rasanya aku rela jika harus menukar semua pemandangan yang ada hanya untuk melihat wajahmu setiap saat.

Hyung..

Apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang?

End of Chen POV

"Chen.."

"Xiumin Hyung.."

Panggil mereka bersamaan. Xiumin menggeleng, "Kau duluan.."

"Hyung, a-aku bingung harus memulainya darimana. Tapi yang jelas, aku.. Aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu." ucap Chen sedikit gugup.

Xiumin menatap Chen penuh arti, lalu mengangguk. Mengisyaratkan pada Chen agar melanjutkan perkataannya.

Chen menarik nafas dalam, "Sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini hyung.. Awalnya kurasa ini hanya perasaan antara seorang adik kepada hyung nya, atau perasaan antar teman. Tapi setelah sekian lama aku baru menyadari kalau ini berbeda hyung..

Sebenarnya..

Sebenarnya aku mencintaimu hyung.."

Deg.

Wajah Xiumin memerah, Chen baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya kah? Ia menunduk, menangkup kedua pipinya yang memanas.

Chen menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau.. Kau tidak suka padaku ya hyung.." ucapnya pesimis.

Lalu ia tersentak, ketika sebuah tangan mungil mengenggam tangannya. Hangat.

"Aku merasakan hal yang sama.. Aku juga mencintaimu.." Xiumin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, Chen membalas genggaman tangan itu lalu tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo hyung.."

Xiumin mengangguk lalu kembali menunduk, ia masih malu karena baru saja membalas pernyataan cinta Chen.

Chen mengangkat dagu Xiumin, menatap dalam mata namja yang ia cintai, namja yang baru saja membalas perasaan cintanya. "Saranghae hyung.."

"Nado Saranghae.."

Chen menarik dagu Xiumin, mendekatkan bibir namja manis itu ke bibirnya. Ia mencium bibir Xiumin lembut, penuh cinta. Xiumin membalas ciuman itu, ia melepas genggaman tangannya dan mendorong tengkuk Chen untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Chen melumat bibir Xiumin, Xiumin balas melumatnya.

Ckrek.

Suara jepretan kamera dan cahaya flash mengagetkan mereka berdua. Xiumin langsung saja melepaskan ciuman mereka. Chen mendesah lelah.

Manik mereka langsung menangkap dua sosok manusia yang melakukan aksi pemotretan tadi sedang tertawa.

"Asik sekali sih yang berciuman diatas bebek-bebekan..." ujar seseorang yang sudah tak asing bagi mereka, Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya mengangguk setuju, "Untungnya aku sudah memotretnya, lumayan lah untuk diperlihatkan pada yang lain. Jarang-jarang deh melihat Xiumin hyung dan Chen mesra begini."

"Kau benar baekkie." lanjut Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

Xiumin menunduk malu. Chen masih cengo melihat kedua orang yang dengan tanpa izin mengganggu dirinya dan Xiumin.

"K-kalian berdua!" teriak Chen.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali tertawa, mereka mengayuh bebek-bebekan nya secepat kilat sebelum Chen semakin marah dan menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

"Mereka itu, benar-benar!" umpat Chen kesal.

Xiumin malah ikut tertawa keras. Chen bengong, ada apa dengan Xiumin?

"Kenapa tertawa hyung?"

"Aku tidak percaya, tadi kita baru saja berciuman ya? Hahaha.." jawabnya sambil tetap tertawa.

Chen sweatdrop. Apa yang perlu ditertawakan dari ciuman mereka barusan? Apa Xiumin mulai gila?

"Berhentilah tertawa hyung, ada yang ingin aku katakan."

Xiumin berhenti tertawa, "Apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Chen nyengir, lalu ia mengelus bibirnya sendiri. "Bibirmu manis, rasa permen hyung.."

Mata Xiumin membulat seketika, "Aish! Kim Jongdae!"

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to Review?

Endingnya Ga Jelas ya? Ehehe...

Hai readers'-' author datang membawa fanfic baru dengan cast yang tidak biasa (apa). Author lagi tergila-gila sama Xiumin yang sekarang jadi cantik (dasar author penggila pretty boy -,-) dan terinspirasi untuk membuat fic dengan cast Xiumin dan kekasihnya, Chen tentu saja.

Fanfic This Disease... Pasti dilanjutin kok! Pasti. Karena sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi fanfic itu bakalan tamat'-' #prokprok

Reviewnya ya review nya pleaseeeee because it's my first EXO fic. Hehe, Gomawo all *bow*


End file.
